


The Hero of Ferelden Receives a Letter

by Farashe



Series: Letters of Loss [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farashe/pseuds/Farashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains SPOILERS for Dragon Age: Inquisition.</p><p>Natia Brosca, Hero of Ferelden, misses Alistair. Then an Inquisition messenger brings her a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero of Ferelden Receives a Letter

Natia Brosca, Commander of the Grey, Dwarven Paragon, and Hero of Ferelden was feeling sorry for herself. She was lonely, and it was raining. Normally she liked rainy days as the clouds were at least something overhead, but today they just made her miss Alistair more. If he were here, they could have stayed in bed all day. She would, of course, blame such a lapse in responsibility on his evil influence, but the result would be a wonderful day of relaxation and pleasant...exercise.

Instead she was buckling on her armor and preparing to go out into the rain and mud to try and find the ruin that might have a hint in a scroll somewhere that hadn’t been destroyed by time to what she was looking for.

As she fastened the last buckle on her boots, however, there was a light knock at her door. “Come in,” she said. This inn knew who she was, and they were far too in awe of her to bother her so that meant this must be important and urgent.

A young woman in the armor of the Inquisition opened the door and bowed to Natia then held out a letter to her. Natia raised her eyebrows in surprise. An Inquisition messenger? With urgent news? She’d had some brief correspondence with the Inquisition. One of their scouts had found her; apparently Alistair had told the Inquisition where to look. The chance to contact Alistair had been very welcome. Hopefully this messenger brought news of him.

With that thought, she smiled as she took the letter.

It was not from Alistair.

The flowing script was very different from Alistair’s impatient scrawl, but she still recognized it: Leliana. It would be good to hear from her old friend, but why hadn’t Alistair written a message to send at the same time? She read:

_Natia,_

_I have grave news about the Grey Wardens. The Calling convinced Warden-Commander Clarel to summon demons in an effort to assault the Deep Roads. She was being manipulated by Corypheus, however. He wished a demon army and was using the blood of Wardens to gain it._

_The Inquisition assaulted Adamant Fortress, and Inquisitor Lavellan stopped the ritual before it was too late. But there was an unexpected event as well… The Inquisitor and her companions as well as the Champion of Kirkwall and Alistair fell through a rift into the Fade into the realm of a fear demon serving Corypheus. The Inquisitor led them out of the Fade, but there were too many demons. Someone had to stay behind to buy time for the rest._

_Natia, I do not wish to give you this news, but I could not leave the task to anyone else._

_Alistair stayed behind. He sacrificed himself. His actions were those of a true Grey Warden._

_I know that is no comfort to you, that nothing will comfort you for this loss. Alistair was a good man, and he loved you._

_I have no words sufficient to express my own mourning for your loss._

_Your friend,  
Leliana_

Natia couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t even feel. It was wrong, all wrong. The letter fluttered to the floor for her hand could not even grasp it any longer. It couldn’t be true.

It couldn’t be.

Without Alistair… Nothing. That was it. Without Alistair there was nothing. Her current mission was meaningless. Her life was meaningless.

Another soft knock at her door, but she couldn’t answer. The silence stretched on until the next knock this time followed by Nathaniel’s voice.

“Commander, we should be going.”

Going? She couldn’t go. Not without him. “A true Grey Warden”? What did that matter anyway? Wait. A Grey Warden. Her life was over so there was only one place for her to go now. The end for every Warden.

“I’m coming, Nathaniel,” she answered finally. Her voice was devoid of emotion. She couldn’t focus on anything external or she might have noticed the concern at her tone on Nathaniel’s face when she opened her chamber door.

“Commander, are you…”

She cut him off. “You’ll stay here, please. You should not follow me where I go now.”

“But…” he looked so confused.

She laid a hand on his arm. “It’s over, Nathaniel. It’s my time. I’m going to do what every Warden does at the end.”

“No! Commander, you can’t!” His surprise only increased when her eyes suddenly brimmed with tears.

Her heart had finally caught up with her brain. She could no more stop the tears than stop the tides and soon sobs ripped from her chest and she collapsed to the floor in an anguished heap.

An eternity later her sobs quieted and her tears dried up. Her body was depleted. “Alistair is dead,” she whispered hoarsely, and her whole body shuddered as she said it aloud. “His end is mine. I will not outlive him long.”

With that she pushed herself to her feet and left the inn.

No one saw the Hero of Ferelden, Paragon of Orzammar and Commander of the Grey ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted. Enjoy.


End file.
